Reborn House AU
by Hisak0
Summary: AU This will be like a crossover of KHR to HOUSE MD Yeah,the "I never lie" Dr. House! situation: Gokudera got hospitalized because of assignment gone wrong and of course Tsuna went to see his Right Hand man. It'll be good if you read Family and Flames.
1. First Talk

**Title: Reborn House AU**

**A/N: **WARNING: sort of AU, OOCness, shounen-ai, and poor attempts on humor, bad grammar still need a beta –sighs- oh yeah, Short chapters too.

Oh and it would be good if you read **Flames and Family** coz this story is basically or like adopted from that story so I would be borrowing characters from that one, I already got an okay from madashes2ashes. (I took this story up from the middle of F&FIII) Though it really is not necessary for I would be including a short explanation on OC people I have adopted or some happenings that took place in F&F.

ALSO, those who had read **Mysteries and Secrets**, someone offered me help (he does not want me to mention his name che). Anyways, yeah he offered to help me with the story and I agreed coz his ideas are better than mine are and so I would be taking that story and would replace it. It would still be the same but there would be major and minor replacements such as pairings, places etc.., I agreed coz the plot had not developed yet so yeah, enough with my rant and here is one of the story my mind managed to conjure (eheheh)

* * *

Chapter I: The First Talk

Tsuna lifted his private cell phone, the one that few people only know the number. He frowned when he saw Gokudera's id flashing (Gokudera is currently on assignment and Yamamoto is the one with him right now), then his face etched with something akin to worry and panic because he is in the middle of a meeting with his upper echelons and Gokudera won't call him if it isn't necessary.

He then excused himself and stood up when they nodded while some followed him with a rather open stare (they are still not immune to his suddenly rather girly face) but he ignored them. He then went to the nearest restroom which happen to be girls CR but he ignored that either and flipped his phone. (On the near end of the 3rd arc of F&F it said on the story that Tsuna look rather feminine after his makeover. That part is where I actually took up the story.)

"What is it Gokudera?" His whole body stiffened when an unfamiliar voice answered.

"Hello? Is this Mr. Gokudera's friend?" The voice asked. Tsuna was about to open his mouth when the other man spoke again,

"Oh of course he is your friend, he wouldn't have your number here on his private cell phone if you weren't. Sorry for such a stupid question, oh well, for customary sake, are you friends with him Mr...?" There is a sound of nonchalant mischievousness on the voice.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow and shook his head to focus his brain that the caller had cracked for a bit. He did not feel any threat from the call and his intuition told him to just answer the person as honestly as any Mafioso boss could be.

"Tsunayoshi, my name is Tsunayoshi and yes I am friend to Mr. Gokudera. Who are you and what happened to him?" He asked his voice normal just like when he is negotiating for their product.

"Ah sorry, I can't read kanji so yeah; this is Dr. House by the way." Tsuna started to get irritated at the obvious forestalling but his worry had grown when he heard the doctor word.

"What happened to _my friend Dr. House_?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Yes, about _your friend_, he is actually just rushed in the operating room right now with a fifty fifty chance of survival so it would be appreciated if you come here at Princeton Plainsboro Hospital to check on him. That's all and goodbye." With that, Tsuna heard the dial tone.

He then stared dumbfounded at his phone, the doctor said goodbye before he can even say WHAT?? So all he did was to stare at his phone while his brain processes the news. When he remembered Gokudera's situation, he burst out of the room and startled the two girls about to enter the CR.

* * *

On the other side of the world….or not… but on the other side of the phone, House looked at the phone he just put down and mentally shuddered. He did not want to deal with patient's family that is why he put down his phone after that. The only reason he forestalled it is that so he can tell honestly, or as honestly as Dr. House can be, to Cuddy that he had talked to the victim's relative.

Cuddy had ordered him to do it since he is the one who brought the guy to the hospital. Honestly, he did not want to, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. He then sighed at the remembrance of what happened a while ago.

_Dr. House was on his way to Princeton Plainsboro riding his own motorcycle just like everyday. He didn't actually plan to go early today but there is this itching that he just decided to go riding with his motorbike first._

_Then there happened what usually does not happen everyday, when he is about to pass an old warehouse a mile from his house, the warehouse suddenly blew up. He slowed down when he saw a large chunk of wood flew to the empty road (yeah let's say that part of the county is not yet inhabited and the next house is half a mile), he stared at it in amazement for a bit making him totally stop. (The warehouse is located kilometers away from the road, which is the reason for the 'stare in amazement' because it flew really far away from the source)._

_He was shaken from his amazement though when he felt a weight settled on the back of his motor, he was about to protest on whoever the bastard who think he can have a free ride when a bloody hand settled on his shoulder._

"_Let's go." The man said in Italian, luckily for the man, House understood Italian and if ever he didn't then the dozen of men who came out from the blazing warehouse with their guns out did the job. House then sighed at his luck and zoomed out of the area before the men noticed him._

_He went to the hospital early after all and when Wilson came bounding up to him before he can enter his office asking him who the man is._

"_Blame the itch!" Was his only answer making Wilson and his listening duckies to just stare at him._

Until now he is still blaming the 'itch' and swore to whoever is listening up there that he won't listen to his 'itch' anymore, well except if the 'itch' is anything else but that is beside the point.

He then stood up to check on the man's situation and round on his patients (or rather make his duckies round on his patients).

* * *

Yeah pretty short, but well, I'll update chap 2 tomorrow if anyones interested, this'll be pretty short would only take 10 chaps actually and they're all kinda short... also, pairing would be vague but if anyone wants a main pairing then review and I'll do some alterations ja nah...


	2. First Encounter

**Title: Reborn House AU**

**A/N: **WARNING: sort of AU, OOCness, shounen-ai, and poor attempts on humor, bad grammar still need a beta –sighs- oh yeah, Short chapters too.

Oh and it would be good if you read **Flames and Family** coz this story is basically or like adopted from that story so I would be borrowing characters from that one, I already got an okay from madashes2ashes. (I took this story up from the middle of F&FIII) Though it really is not necessary for I would be including a short explanation on OC people I have adopted or some happenings that took place in F&F.

ALSO, those who had read **Mysteries and Secrets**, someone offered me help (he does not want me to mention his name che). Anyways, yeah he offered to help me with the story and I agreed coz his ideas are better than mine are and so I would be taking that story and would replace it. It would still be the same but there would be major and minor replacements such as pairings, places etc.., I agreed coz the plot had not developed yet so yeah, enough with my rant and here is one of the story my mind managed to conjure (eheheh)

I'll dedicate this chapter to: **RuByMoOn17 **

Chapter II: The First Encounter

Yamamoto looked up to him expectantly from where he is standing on the door to the meeting room waiting for him. He then frowned when he saw the worry visibly etched on the beautiful face of his boss.

"What is it boss?"

"It's Gokudera, I don't know what happened but a doctor called using his private cell phone and told me that he is currently in operating room right now." Yamamoto suddenly stiffened.

"What?" Tsuna just nodded but began scrolling his phone and opening the door at the same time. Yamamoto whipped out his own phone but turned to his boss to ask a question,

"What hospital and what's the name of the doctor boss?"

"Princeton Plainsboro Hospital and Dr. House." And with that, Tsuna entered the office with his mind set to halt their meeting today and go straight to wherever his right hand man decided to make him self comfortable with. He did not think a simple checking on their weapon dealers could go into disaster.

Tsuna stared outside the plane; he is with Yamamoto and Xanxus. Yamamoto took place Gokudera's role for the time being and as for Xanxus, he is assigned (by Tsuna) to check on the Family that is involved because Tsuna had to make sure Gokudera survived. Tsuna had also called Dr. Sakura (his personal doctor to those who do not know and had not read Flames and Family) to follow them just to make sure that Gokudera is really treated well.

Yamamoto located the hospital that Gokudera was in as soon as Tsuna got out of the meeting room and he informed him that Dr. House is a world famous doctor making Tsuna relax _a bit_.

They are force to ride on a public plane because Haru and the others used bluefin for their visit to mafia land. (well to F&F readers, you all know the situation regarding her, Kyoko, Xanxus and Mukuro right? To all those who don't oh well its really not necessary for you guys to read coz I won't be making any clear pairing, just vague hints)

Before he stepped out of the plane, he raised his flame to just above surface to make sure that no threat is around even though he knew that people thought he is still in Italy tucked in his office with paper works. Even his upper echelons didn't know he flew from Italy to America thirty minutes as soon as he got out the room where they held their meeting.

He is not worried about others finding out though because Ryohei is with his shadow.

They then walked out of the airport casually with their small baggage on each of their hand. They then took a taxi as a regular person would and settled to a middle class hotel instead of one of their own in order not to draw up any unneeded attention.

House is juggling balls on his hand while his three duckies are sitting around their office, it is one of the boring days with nothing to do but to answer a medical crossword puzzle or check on emails or just sit their staring at your nails.

They (except House) all looked up though when they heard someone cleared a throat on the opened glass door of the office.

"Is Dr. House here?" House then looked up still juggling the balls while his little duckies continued to stare at their boss and the new comers.

"That would be me, and you are?" He asked with his raised brow and an expression of concentration on what he is doing that made Tsuna internally grimace.

"I am the _friend _of Mr. Gokudera, the one you called up a few hours ago (I don't know how many hours is from Italy to US, I'm not even sure with the six hours time difference but let's just assume that yes a few hours only passed)."

"Ah Mr. Yoshi right?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the man still juggling man, House saw this and explained himself. "You said your Mr. Tuna Yoshi so I assumed your last name would be Yoshi, am I wrong?" and with that, a ball went out from his juggling that forced House to stop the activity and fully face the young man with a rather feminine face.

Tsuna cleared his throat while Yamamoto _tried_ to hide his amused smile.

"Actually my full name is _**Tsuna**__yoshi _and this is my friend Yamamoto." He said with an intended force on his nickname to emphasize the mistake.

"Oh sorry about that, well nice to meet you." House extended his hands to the feminine young man and his friend while he ignored the questioning looks of his three duckies but internally sighed when Cameron decided to butt in.

"Hi, we're working under Dr. House's department and I'm Dr. Cameron." She then offered her hand that the two politely shook while the other two doctors followed hesitantly.

Tsuna internally sighed, he just wanted to see his right hand man's condition and not meet some random doctors.

"We would appreciate it if you please take us to where our friend's room is." Yamamoto then said.

"Oh your friend, well you see Mr. Tsunayoshi, his operation was stopped after we talked on the phone because our dean received a phone call regarding your friend's identity, luckily before the operation was stopped, we managed to get him out of danger and I just had him patched up though he still remained unconscious." House said carefully watching the young man's expression hardened and relaxed.

After Tsuna relaxed himself, he smiled at the doctor in front of him.

"Thank you, I owe you big for saving his life. Can we see him then?" When the doctor nodded, he turned to Yamamoto with a meaningful look and Yamamoto excused himself to make a call and trace from where the call the hospital received came from.

When they are walking the hallways, Tsuna asked one of the questions he didn't get to asked over the phone.

"How did my friend ended here?" He asked casually while House sighed 'here comes the questioning part'.

"To make the story short, I was having the time of my life with my motorbike this morning when I happen to pass a warehouse that decided to blaze itself and funnily enough your friend there just jumps on my motor bike thinking he can have a free ride. I was about to toss him but I saw that he really needed a hospital care and it seems a large school of greedy sharks are looking for him so I decided to put him here. Well until some call from an unknown source force us to stop the operation until we made sure we are not helping some mass murderer or something of that kind…" With that, he threw a knowing look at Tsuna, which he returned, with his ever so innocent look back upped with his big eyes and feminine looks that House all just sighed and continued, "That will make some of our sponsors to stop them from supporting our dear hospital and that would be bad for the hospital's health."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to your dean later and make some donations." He can't just pull Gokudera from the hospital because that action would sure be questioned and if he got really unlucky it may even pull some unwanted attention from the police.

House then stopped in front of on of the glass sliding door making Tsuna stop beside him.

"He's in there but as I told you, still unconscious." They both went in and Tsuna internally cringed when he saw tubes connecting to Gokudera's body from machines surrounding his bed. Then he remembered something so he turned to the doctor silently standing on the door observing him he knows.

"Oh I remember, my personal doctor, Dr. Sakura, will be coming here later to check on him. I guess that would be alright?" He asked.

"Sakura… Is he the famous doctor who graduated as a physician in his teenage years?" When Tsuna nodded, House nodded back, "With a proper paper work, I say why not?" House stared at the young man who is now looking at the other young man on the hospital bed, his expression is that of sad and bitterness but the happiness knowing that the other is alive cannot be ignored either.

House shook his head, 'So young but so old' is the only thing he thought that could describe Mr. Tsunayoshi. He then turned his head together with the other conscious occupant when someone cleared his throat on the door. He saw Wilson staring at the young man beside him with a puzzled look,

"Wilson," He called quietly. Wilson then turned to him and gestured his head that they had to talk outside the room.

"I got to go, see you around." He said and Tsuna nodded without saying anything but he saw the puzzled look on the other doctor's eye.

A few minutes after Dr. House stepped out of the room, his phone vibrated and he went out of the room to answer it.

"Brat," Came the gruff voice from the other line and he didn't need to guess to know who it is.

"How's it gone Xanxus?"

"Keh! Already done, some street trash thought it fun to blow up their rival's dealing. Their boss handed them over in a silver plate and gave me permission to do anything with them." Xanxus spat from the other line.

Tsuna sighed he want to personally go and punish those that did this but he can't leave yet knowing that he still had to deal with some people if he want things to go smoothly.

"Do anything as you please with them, make sure no evidence and come back here as soon as you finish there." He said the last line softly.

"Thought you'd say that." Tsuna heard someone screamed in pain from the other side making him somewhat satisfied a bit before he heard the dial tone.

* * *

I already said it'll be all just short chapters hehe hope ya like it


	3. First Impression

**Title: Reborn House AU  
**

**A/N: **WARNING: sort of AU, OOCness, shounen-ai, and poor attempts on humor, bad grammar still need a beta –sighs- oh yeah, Short chapters too.

This is suppose to be a KHR AU based on Family and Flames fiction but it is beginning to be an AU of the story too urgh... anyways...

**dextrophobia- **I am trying to send you the files since yesterday but it always saying "error" urgh... that's why I decided to post this coz I can't send message to you!! waaaahhh...

* * *

Chapter III: The First Impression

"I can't believe you still continued on the surgery." Wilson said forcefully after they walked out of the hearing range from the room where they came from.

"Did you see his face?" House said ignoring Wilson's exasperated statement. While Wilson continued on his own tirade,

"Cuddy had already called but you still push through it!"

"Did you see that guy's face Wilson?" House continued on his own question.

"What if he is truly a mass murderer??"

"Wilson, listen to me, did you see the mass murderer's visitor? Did you?" Wilson stared for a minute to his friend's face while they continued walking towards House's office.

"Yeah, so what?"

"That face…" Wilson started a bit at the force House used at the two words with his hands gesturing wildly, "Are you telling me that **that face** could be friend with a mass murderer?"

Wilson raised an eyebrow at House's statement but also had a thoughtful look.

"They always say that do not judge a book by it's cover…" He trailed off remembering the young man's pretty face.

"But damn, I'd be a mass murderer myself if I got a partner in crime like that." He said with a force and seriousness that if your not friend of him for years you will think he really is serious with that statement.

Wilson just raised his brow at his friend's antic.

"I don't think you can get away with a mass murder if you can't even escape the crime seen." He just said pointedly looking at the limping walk of the man beside him.

However, before House could open his mouth to counter Wilson's comment, he saw Cuddy standing near his office door tapping his heels and looking at him pointedly.

"Oh-oh, it seems word got around that your mass murderer guy got a visitor." Mumbled Wilson that was confirmed when Cuddy opened his mouth with a raised brow.

"It seemed that your unconscious friend got a visitor, I was just wondering when you are going to send that visitor to me."

"What a coincidence! I was actually thinking about that one." House exclaimed to her, upon entering his office, he saw his three duckies staring at him expectantly. Probably wanting some answers.

"Here fishy, fishy, fishy…" He sing-songed and made all the present in his office raised their brows and Cuddy looked at him tiredly of his antics.

When Cuddy turned around when she thought she can't get any proper answer from his lunatic of a doctor, House remembers something,

"Oh Cuddy, the mass murderer's visitor said he's personal doctor, Dr. Sakura, would be coming today to check up on him." This earned him a dumbfounded look from his boss, friend and duckies.

"Dr. Sakura?" House nodded solemnly.

"The young man who graduated his doctorate degree with excellence" House nodded solemnly.

"…at his teenage years" House nodded solemnly.

"…and refused any offers from big hospitals and companies…?" House nodded solemnly.

"…that Dr. Sakura?" Cuddy asked slowly.

When he nodded solemnly yet again, all hell loose, well that is for Cuddy to rash out of his office to seek the visitor and maybe even have some phone calls for the papers to be signed.

And all hell truly broke loose when Wilson came to his own realization and nearly jumped on him.

"Now I remember _that face_!!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Chase blurted out for his boss because his boss is currently steadying himself.

"Yeah what? At least wait until we're in private before jumping on me, my duckies here might get some wrong ideas." House said after he steadied himself.

The four stared at him blankly, Wilson at his statement and the other three for their pet name.

"What?" He asked exasperatedly. Wilson shook his head, forcing his head to focus on why he suddenly 'jumps' on his friend before he got side tracked.

"I remember seeing him on TV months ago on the opening of some fancy restaurant on New York. I've been trying to get you to come but you preferred staying at your room and sulk." He said with a lazy gaze on House direction.

"Sulking?" Cameron asked with a raised brow. House on the other hand looked at Cameron with an irritated look on his face.

"Yeah yeah, sulking, you heard the man now stop sidetracking him. I want to hear the juicy parts already." Cameron and Chase gaped at the statement with Foreman eyebrow raised and Wilson shook his head yet again.

Yamamoto was just finished with some of his phone calls when a sophisticated woman with curly hair and red suit approached him. He remembered her to be the dean of medicine on said hospital so he plastered a pleasant smile.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cuddy, are you the friend of Mr. Gokudera?" She said with a smile that is always seen on professional's face while dealing in businesses.

"Yamamoto Takeshi and yes I'm Mr. Gokudera's friends." He said while shaking the extended hand of the lady doctor.

"Oh, thank you for saving his life. My boss is very grateful." Yamamoto added and flashed his dazzling smile that earns him the hearts of many girls.

"Uhm… yeah, of course." Cuddy said and smiled uneasily. Yamamoto noted the doctors hand's curling against each other showing her uneasiness on the subject.

Tbc…

I know this is short but I want to be betaed first before I post a longer chapters... anyways, please review --smiles-- The smileys are always erased when I try to put one.. hehe...


	4. Chapter 4

IMP. Note…or not: Do you know how difficult to argue with your own computer because your connection decided to play on you!! Oh yeah and we just landed back here in PI yesterday, whooo…. My mind is sooo made up!! I wanna go live in the country side in England hehe anyone willing to take me in?? hehehe kidding kidding… Yes, that is the reason I haven't uploaded for ages, I looked up on my email to see two complaining about the long delay… I really am so sooo SORRY but I didn't get my laptop with me, I only had my boss's laptop and I really can't concentrate coz of the loads I got.

* * *

Chapter V:

* * *

Tsuna and Yamamoto are currently in the Dean of Medicine's office talking with Dr. Cuddy regarding the patient, Gokudera, and Dr. Sakura's responsibility.

His phone suddenly vibrated, he frowned but excused him self from Dr. Cuddy. He then went out when the lady doctor nodded. Tsuna is not in a good mood that minute so upon flipping his phone to answer the caller he said first,

"This matter that you are going to tell me is better be important that you ignored the rules of not calling me when I said not to call me because I have IMPORTANT things to do or you'd get a very harsh reprimanding once I got to the base and get my hands on you. Now, talk."

* * *

The other end was silent for a minute, making Tsuna frown more every second that passed, there's a shuffling then,

"Tsuna-nii?" Tsuna sighed very very deeply when he heard the innocent and sweet voice of Fuuta.

"Yes Fuuta, Tsuna-nii is listening. What is it?"

On the other end of the phone, Lambo is still whimpering upon hearing what Tsuna said when he answered his call. He just meant to ask how Tsuna was doing and check if the others are doing well too, he swear he didn't call to taunt that baka-Tsuna. Well he did have a plan to taunt them but it was just a plan. That is why he passed the phone to Fuuta so Tsuna would not uncover his great plan of surprise taunting. Yes, he still had other time to continue on that plan and with that on thought he laughed out evilly (or as Lambo thought he is laughing evilly) making his companions to look at him funnily but all this was ignored by the laughing wanna-be evil with an evil plan on his great evil mind. He then laughed out again.

* * *

As House was about to turn a corner, he saw Mr. Tsunayoshi flipping his phone open while frowning, he was about to approach the man to ask if he is already finished his meeting with the dean when he heard him answer the phone with a reprimanding voice and a hint of anger in it making him stop.

After two minutes or so, House shook his head and turned around walking back to where he came from.

"What is wrong with Lambo, Fuuta?" He heard the other man asked but House ignored this and he went on his marry way while laughing on his head and has a goofy smile on his face.

He is feeling excited, House then went straight to his office to wait for an opportunity.

After a good hour passed, his phone is still not ringing making House frown because he swear that his phone is always ringing when he wished them not to. He sighed and ready to resign on his fate of waiting for any other opportunity to come, his cell phone rang making House smile gleefully while rubbing his hand together.

He made his face serious and his voice lower into a growl when he lifted his cell phone to answer the call.

"This matter that you are going to tell me is better be important that you ignored the rules of not calling me when I said not to call me because I have IMPORTANT things to do or you'd get a very harsh reprimanding once I got to the base and get my hands on you. Now, talk." House repeated the cool answer he heard from Tsunayoshi down the hall.

The other line is silent for ten seconds or so, there's someone clearing his voice.

"I know what I said was rather rude but I didn't know you thought it was cool enough to imitate it Dr. House." An amused voice answered on the other end.

For a minute, House's face became blank, his brain decided to shut down and his eyes was about to roll out to complete a stunt of fainting but he shook his head because the great Dr. Gregory House was never known of fainting.

* * *

Uhm I know this is really really short chapter, I really need to have longer chapter,… Also, I would like to point out yet again that this is an AU, and If you got questions, please don't hesitate so I can elaborate them more okay… thank you, I'm very happy to see many reading this fic but it would also be good to leave some review now isn't it…


End file.
